fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Haxellian
Haxellian is a large Flying Wyvern introduced in Monster Hunter Beyond. Physiology Haxellian is a large forest green Flying Wyvern covered in axe-like structures which play a major role in combat. Haxellian is just slightly bigger than Gravios, making it one of the largest true flying wyverns. Haxellian has a small face, but makes up for it with a large face plate, similar to that of the real world triceratops. It has hatchet structures on it's face plate (two infact), on its tail, on its wings, the back of it's legs and the back. These "hatchets" cleave monsters in two, reducing herbivores and medium sized monsters to nothing. Because of their great size, they lug themselves around and can hardily fly, though they fly slightly better than other wyverns it's size. Despite its brutal nature, Haxellian is omnivorous, sucking the sap from the giant trees of the habitats it roams. Abilities Haxellian can breath fire, though it does this as a sort of last resort as it's fire beam takes up a lot of energy. Haxellians most reliable ability is it's cleavers, which it grinds against the ground to create spark and when they crash down onto the ground it can shack the earth around it with ease. Behavior and Ecology Haxellians are surprisingly docile when encountered outside of their territory, but when challenged to combat they are relentlessly aggressive. Males will usually reside in one cave for most of their lives. During mating season, rather than males fighting for mates, it will be females who do the competition. Droves of females will line up outside the cave of a male and fight each other. only half will breed with the male. The others will either be killed or try their luck somewhere else. A single female will lay up to seventy eggs, but only half will survive to adulthood. Males carry the eggs in their mouths and once they hatch, will follow their father everywhere in a single line. Once they reach Adolescence, they go off on their own and find their own place to reside. Habitat Haxellians reside in swamps, forests and mountains. Attacks Normal * Wing Cleave * Wing Grind * Flame Beam * Tail Cleave * Head Grind Enraged Breakables * Head x2 * Webbing x1 * Wing Cleaver x1 * Feet x1 * Back x1 * Tail can be broken and severed Carves High Rank * Haxellian Scale+ * Haxellian Webbing+ * Haxellian Plate+ * Haxellian Cleaver+ * Haxellian Tail+ * Murderous Fang+ * Haxellian Stomach+ * Flame Sac+ G Rank * Haxellian Broadscale * Haxellian Complex Webbing * Haxellian Crystal * Haxellian Hatchet * Haxellian Sharp Tail * Ferocious Fang * Haxellian Processor * Flame Sac Equipment Weapons * GS - Hax Great Cleaver * LS - Hax Dread Scythe * SnS - Hax Goliath Axe * DB- Hax Nzappa (ATK 220 BLD 60) * H - Hax Clobberer * HH- Haxaphone * L - Hax Lucrene * GL - Hax Doomburst * SA - Hax Bruise Axe * CB - Hax Blood Drainer (ATK 260 BLD 70) * LBG - Hax Shred Arbalest * HBG - Hax Broadsider (ATK 270) * B - Hax Assault Flyer Armor Trivia * The "Hax" in Haxellian comes from the english verb hack, which is a term for chopping something with an axe Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Bleeding Monster